Como dar un beso
by sabelukiss
Summary: Shikamaru necesita volver a probar los labios de Ino,lo que le hace visitar una de esas paginas que te enseñan a besar
1. La teoria

CAP.1:La teoría…

A Shikamaru le gustaba Ino y necesitaba volver a probar esos labios suyos. Estaba desesperado, y todo por haber aceptado jugar aquel día a la botella. Se habían dado un pico y desde entonces Nara no había podido olvidarse de aquel dulce sabor con aroma a flores. Y por eso estaba viendo esas estúpidas páginas web que traían ''trucos'' sobre como besar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había visitado y abrió otra. Ponía:

_**COMO DAR UN BESO¿?**_

_**Piensa como es la persona, sus gustos, sus necesidades y lo que quieres con ella.**_

''_Eso es fácil' '-_pensó Shikamaru-_''Ino es mandona, manipuladora, orgullosa y un largo etc. Le gustan las flores, Sasuke, mandar, manipular y otro largo etc. Necesita…¿Qué necesita? Bueno eso lo dejamos. Y yo quiero tenerla solo para mí.''_

_**Piensa lo que le puede hacer feliz.**_

''_¿Qué le puede hacer feliz a Ino? ¿Qué Sasuke la elija a ella y no a Sakura? ¿Por qué siempre entra Sasuke cuando pienso en Ino?''_

_**Ordena tus pensamientos.**_

''_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Haber…Ino me gusta, no, la quiero, no, la amo. Al principio solo me fijé en ella por su físico, pero cuando la conocí bien me di cuenta de que era especial. Ala, ya tengo algo más que poner en el primer paso. Especial. Creo que mis pensamientos ya están ordenados así que voy a seguir'' _

_**Busca y goza con la cara que va a poner.**_

''_Prefiero no pensar en la cara que pondrá. Como muy poco se enfadara crónicamente y no me hablará en la vida. Como mucho…me cortará los huevos con su kunai y me los pondrá de pendientes. Sigamos…''_

_**Elije los detalles.**_

''_Me gustaría un beso lento y largo, para que darme con el sabor, pero me conformo con cualquier cosa.''_

''_**Envuelvel''**_

''_¿Al beso o a Ino? Por cierto…¿Cómo se envuelve un beso? Definitivamente debe ser a Ino. Entonces antes de besarla tengo que abrazarla._

_**Decide cuando será el mejor momento.**_

''_¿Este paso no debería ser el 6? Porque si le doy un abrazo y luego me largo diciendo que no es el momento adecuado tendré unos nuevos pendientes. Bueno no sé cuando será el momento oportuno, supongo que una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me lo dirá y si no me lo dice, que sea lo que Dios quiera.''_

_**Entrégaselo**_

''_aquí solo la tengo que besar, ¿no?''_

* * *

(cualquier parecido con la reslidad es pura casualidad y/o imaginacion del lector)

disclamier:naruto no me lo que esta en negrita es invencion de mi amiga beli-chan en una aburrida clase de gallego.


	2. Y la practica

Lo que está en _cursiva _son los pensamientos(de Shikamaru)

**CAP.2:…y la práctica**

Pi…pi…pi…

''_¡Maldito teléfono!¿Quien puede llamar a estas horas de la mañana?_

-¿Diga?-pregunto un Shikamaru medio dormido.

-Hola Shika, oye, ¿te importaría ir al parque conmigo hoy? Es que tengo una nueva técnica y no la puedo probar sola.

-¡Como quieras!(n/a que bipolaridad…a mí no me digáis nada, decírselo a la autora)Yo también tengo una nueva técnica y pensaba llamarte. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-Dentro de 10 minutos estoy en tu casa, así que espabila.

-Tsk…problemático…

-Lo tomaré como un sí, ala chao.

A los diez minutos ya estaban saliendo de la casa de él caminando hacia el parque cuando Shikamaru preguntó:

-¿Y qué técnica es esa que no puedes estar sola?¿Tan peligrosa es?

-No, es el Shin dashin no jutsuque sirve para acercar a una persona a ti, o sea, a mí. Es por eso que necesito otra persona.

-¿Entonces soy tu conejillo de indias?

-Puedes llamarlo así…por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu técnica?

-Bah, eso era solo una escusa que iba a poner para que vinieras,-_el paso era abrazarla, ¿no?_ la abrazó- pero como me llamaste tú…

-Una…¿escusa?-preguntó Ino algo nerviosa al sentirse oprimida contra Shikamaru-¿pa-para qué?

-Para esto-poniéndose cara a cara con ella la beso en los labios, un beso corto pero intenso, que habría sido mejor si ella le hubiera correspondido.

Cuando acabó el contacto Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente y se fue. Pero algo se lo impidió.

-Shin dashin no jutsu. Funciona realmente-dijo antes de volver a besarlo, ahora con dulzura, dejando que Nara saboreara cada milímetro de su boca.

* * *

Espero que os gustara y gracias por los reviews.

nos leemos(cuando vuelva la inspiración)


End file.
